ZSF2/Maxwell Bennett
Pending Points *'Minor:' 6 *'Moderate:' 2 *'Major:' 3 Condition *'Verified:' 04/14/2013 **'Wounds:' N/A **'Hours:' 0+0/24 **'Stamina:' 43/45 ***Regen: 24/Day Skills Attributes (232) *'Athletics(+):' +30(2/13) *'Stamina(+):' +30(1/13) *'Perception(++):' +30(0/14) *'Precision(+):' +30(0/13) *'Agility(+):' +21(5/10) *'Endurance(++):' +21(6/11) *'Training(++):' +17(0.5/7) *'Freerunning(=):' +14(0/6) *'Intuition(++):' +13(4/8) *'Willpower(++):' +11(1/7) *'Strength(+):' +9(4/6) *'Learning(*):' +9(0/8) Combat (102) *'Sniping(^++):' +36 *'Two-Handed Weapons(*):' +24(1/12) *'Armor Training(+):' +22(1/10) *'Improvisation(*):' +15(0/10) *'Knives(+):' +5 Knowledge (30) *'Zombie(++):' +30(0/14) Survival (39) *'Stealth(+):' +30(1/13) *'Looting(++):' +9 Uniques (30) *'Cybernetics(*+):' +30 Vehicles (40) *'Truck-Fu(^++):' +30 *'Heavy Vehicles(+):' +10 Affinities Affinity(110) *'Chris Rodfield:' +10 *'Cyrus Da'Vinci:' +1 *'Mitzi Soma:' +4 *'Jessica Kepler:' +8 *'Enix:' +5 *'Kiyo:' +2 *'John Dalton:' +4 *'Drake Higgins:' +2 *'Amber Woods:' +18 *'Calistor McLeery:' +1 *'Hero Hikara:' +2 *'Silians Lancastor:' +1 *'Kaitlyn Waverton:' +1 *'Andrew Shepherd:' +4 *'Jack Sartell:' +10 *'Karisa Sartell:' +1 *'Oliver Hunter:' +24 *'Alan Dalton:' +3 *'Tobias Andiron:' +2 *'Max Richter:' +6 *'Michael Harrington:' +1 Perks *'(Name)' (Rifle Training +30) **Provides Skill/2 penalty tolerance for the use of cover. *':' (Stealth +30) ** *'Shock Suppressor' (Cybernetics +10) **Provides Skill/2 Recoil/Weight Resistance. Synergizes to Strength. *'Heart Regulator' (Cybernetics +20) **Reduces required sleep by 2 hours. Synergizes to Stamina. *'Visual-Audio Equalizer' (Cybernetics +30) **Provides Skill/2 Tolerance to Head penalties incurred from hearing/sight. Synergizes to Perception. *':' (Stamina +30) ** *':' (Perception +30) ** *':' (Precision +30) ** Items Gear *'Left Hand:' M14* *'Right Hand:' M14* *'Head:' N/A *'Body:' Camo Riot Armor+ *'Arms:' N/A *'Legs:' N/A *'Accessory:' N/A *'Accessory:' N/A Weapons *'Modified(*+) Military Mark 14 Mod 0 EBR:' 35(+5)/2/+20(+32); -5 Recoil; 7.62x51mm NATO or .308 Winchester **Long Range Shot: +5 Accuracy, -1 Speed **Attachment: Police Scope(*+) (+12 Accuracy; -5 Recoil, -5 Exotic; Infared) **Attachment: Military Suppressor(++) (+5 Lethality; Silenced) **Special: Burst Fire - +10 Lethality, -5 Recoil, +1 Speed *'Improved(++) Military M16A4:' 50/3/+15; -10 Recoil; 5.56x45mm NATO **Class: Military **Special - Full Auto: Can fire at AoE 5 for 10 bullets. *'Improved(++) Military Beretta M9:' 55/2/+15; 9/15 current mag; 9mm **Attachment: Silencer *'Survivalist Knife(++):' 75/3/+10; +10 to kill-harvesting tasks. *'Customized(++) Benelli M1014': 35/2/+15; **Accessory: Extended tube mag (8 round tube mag) *'Special Fold-up Chair:' 80/1/+0; Knockdown if User's roll > 25; Throwable. *'Ballanced(+) Titanium Throwing Knives:' 70/3/+15; Exotic: 5 (x6) Armor *'Miya's Soulbound(*) Beret:' +10 Stealth, +10 Trap making, +5 Guns *Special: Trapmaster - Half damage from a trap twice a day *'Improved(++) Riot Armor:' +20 Defense, -5 Mobility **Attachment: Camo Suit Overlay (+10 Stealth, +50% skill for standing still, +50% skill if in an urban setting) *'Custom Dog Tags(*)': **Modification: Reassurance: +10 Willpower **Special: Mark of Authority - +5 Charisma ***''The first tag is like normal, and has Maxwell Bennett's info(with 'Trailblazers as his branch of service), the second says "Who, being loved, is poor?"'' Consumables *'12-Gauge Gawdshot:' Ignores 10 Lethality Resistance against Zombies. (x15) *'7.62x51mm NATO AP Rounds': Ignores up to 20 armor bonus from an enemy. (x7) *'M14 Magazine:' 10 round mag; empty (x2) *'M9 Magazine:' 15 round mag 15/15 (x2) Tools *'Maxwell's Logbook:' 5 years of sharpshooting notes and and shorthand journal entries in one miniature notebook. Contains Max's notes of the undead since the beginning of the outbreak. *'Travel Bag' **'Radio' (Eye in the Sky upgrade) **'Rope' **'Map': A detailed map of the state of California. Quick Rolls Combat *'M1A:' +62 *'M9:' +25 *'Chair:' +19 *'Defense:' +27 Survival *'Stealth:' +24 **'Still/Urban:' +36 ***'Both:' +48 Vehicles *'Animal-Theme/Bikes+Trucks:' +17 **'Both:' +25 ***'Dodge Ram:' +35 History Extras Achievements * TVTropes * Category:Characters